


Times Change

by Charmingwolf



Category: Forever (TV)
Genre: Character Death, Crying, Immortal! Lucas, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-01
Updated: 2015-03-01
Packaged: 2018-03-15 21:34:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3462863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charmingwolf/pseuds/Charmingwolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everything about Lucas Wahl's life was normal to him. True being an assistant ME is kinda weird but to him everything was GREAT. Until one day he's shot and his life sent down a new path. Lucas and Henry are start to get closer and getting shot is the least of his worries.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Times Change

Lucas fell back and hit the ground hard. He clutched his stomach trying to stop the bleeding, but even if he could, he had a second wound that he couldn’t stop. Panic was in his eyes—he wasn’t going to be alive much longer. Henry was at his side in an instant, covering the neck wound in hopes it would help him lose less blood. Lucas’s grip on his stomach tightened for a moment then relaxed as Henry held him.

“Lucas! Lucas, come on you can make it, just hold on,” Henry encouraged. He held Lucas up and tried to stop his voice from shaking. “Lucas talk to me please.”

“S-s-sure, Doc, what do you wanna talk about?” Lucas smiled up at Henry as he forced the words out.

“Anything. Your comics-”

“Graphic novels,” Lucas interrupted. He let go of his stomach and gripped Henry’s arm to try grounding himself.

“Ri-right graphic novels or that movie we watched a few nights ago. How’s your rat doing?” Henry tried to smile back but he found it hard when blood was seeping through his fingers.

“He’s doing well, and I have two rats. They die if they’re alone, you know,” Lucas’s voice was quiet but his personality still shone through.

“Right, right. I knew that,” Henry shook his head and gave up on Lucas’s wound to pull him closer, “Lucas. I need you to...to stay with me. Please, please, please stay with me. I don’t want to lose you.”

Lucas gave a weak chuckle, “What are ya talkin’ ‘bout, Doc? I’m not going anywhere. How could I leave your side?” 

Henry let his tears fall. “You’re right. How foolish of me,” He whispered.

“I’ll see you later, right doc?” Lucas barely got the sentence out.

“Yes. I’ll see you later,” Henry said as he closed his eyes to try and stop his crying. 

When he opened his eyes again, Lucas was staring up at him. His eyes glazed over and his grip on Henry’s arm fell away. Henry broke down sobbing, clutching Lucas close.

~~~~~

Cold, dark, and wet. Lucas broke the surface with a gasp, and flailed around in the water. _Where am I? How did I get in the water?_

He swam in the water for a bit before going to shore. It wasn’t until he got there that he realised he was naked. Lucas covered himself up as he wandered around. 

“What is going on?” Lucas asked himself many times until he ran into two policemen.

“Hey put your hands up!” One of them said.

“I don’t think thats a good idea but ok.” Lucas put his hands up.

Lucas was given clothes for his stay in holding and he was also given a phone call. He immediately called Henry because only Henry would believe what had happened to him. Henry had been caught in the river a couple of times. He knew how to get out of this. 

The phone rang for an annoyingly long time until it was picked up.

“Hello?” Abe was on the other end.

“Hey Abe, is Henry there?” Lucas asked.

“No he’s still working a case I think. I thought you were with him?”

“Yeah I was, but I-” Lucas froze as he started to remember what had happened. 

The memories started out one at a time, then came rushing over him. He had been with Henry. They were on the trail of a murderer when he was shot. Dear GOD HE WAS SHOT. He wasn't just shot once, but twice. He died in Henry’s arms. He should be dead.

 

Lucas supported himself on the wall suddenly feeling heavy. He wasn't supposed to be here.

“Lucas?” Abe’s voice broke through Lucas’s thoughts, “Lucas, are you still there?”

“I died,” Lucas responded. 

Silence.

“What did you say?” Abe said after a second.

“I died. I was shot twice and then I woke up in the river.”

Silence fell on both ends of the line. Abe spoke up first.

“Lucas, I need you to listen to me very carefully. Don’t tell anyone else what happened to you. I’m going to call Jo, have her talk to Henry, and I’ll come pick you up,” Abe explained. “You got that?”

Lucas nodded along with Abe’s orders, “Al-alright. But, Abe, what’s going on?”

“We’ll explain when you’re safe at the antique shop. Just sit tight.”

“Okay. Bye.” Lucas hung up and was sent back to his holding cell.

~~~~~

The killer had been apprehended. 

Henry sat in one of the police cars trying to stop his racing heart and his seemingly endless tears. Lucas disappeared, but Henry couldn't get over the fact that he died right in front of him. Suddenly a phone was in his face.  
 _This can’t be happening._ Henry thought _I have to be dreaming._

“Hey Abe is calling,” Jo said with a smile, “It’s gonna be ok we’re gonna find Lucas.”

Henry took a deep breath and nodded. “I hope so.” 

He put the phone up to his ear “Hello, Abe. What is it?”

 

“You arent gonna believe who just called me from the police station,” Abe said with a slight panic in his voice.

“Who?”

“Lucas.”

Henry almost dropped the phone but he stopped himself and put it back up to his ear, "Abraham. Don’t lie to me”

"I'm not. He called the shop, and when I picked up, he said he was shot twice and had died.” Abe went on explaining but Henry had stopped listening.

Lucas was alive. He was alive and in jail, but still alive. Henry’s tears dried up and he tuned back into Abe’s voice.

“We need to get to the police station as soon as possible.” Abe said.

Henry nodded even though Abe couldn’t see. “Yes. Go pick him up from the station. I’ll meet you at the shop.”

 

“Alright. See you then. Love you.”

“Love you.” Henry hung up and opened the car door. 

Jo was waiting for her phone and Henry handed it to her. 

“Jo, I have a family emergency.”

“Alright are you going to call a cab?”

“Yeah,” Henry nodded. “I’ll see you tomorrow. Make sure you call if you find any sign of Lucas.”

“Have a good day, Henry,” Jo said smiling and patting Henry’s shoulder.

Henry hailed a cab and tried to get to the antique shop as quickly as possible.

~~~~~

Henry got to the antique shop first. He paced back and forth in the shop and checked his pocket watch numerous times. Henry tried to calm himself down by drinking tea.

The shop door opened. Henry quickly put down his tea and went to meet the two men who entered.

“Why did it take so long?” Henry asked, “It never took that long before.”

“They took longer on the paperwork to shake him up” Abe rested a hand on Lucas’s shoulder. 

Henry sighed in frustration and wrung his hands. “Right. Well Lucas would you come with us to my study.”

Lucas nodded “Yeah, yeah.” 

Henry turned and started to head downstairs with Lucas close behind. Abe went upstairs to make fresh tea. In the lab Henry offered Lucas a seat as he took his behind the desk.

As Lucas sat down Henry started fidgeting with the multiple papers on his desk. Lucas decided that he would let Henry speak first, so he sat quietly, staring expectantly, while waiting for him to finish.

The rustling of papers was the only sound in the room. Henry kept moving them as if he was trying to sort through something but he couldn't find the words to say out loud. 

Lucas looked at the clock.

“Doc, its been five minutes,” Lucas pointed out.

Henry set the papers down and let out a deep breath.

“Are you going to tell me what’s going on?” Lucas asked.

Henry looked up at Lucas, “You know all those skinny dipping incidents that happened a while ago?”

“Yeah, that’s why I called you.”

“Yes well, I wasn’t actually sleep walking,” Henry said with a sigh.

“What do you mean yo-”

 

“I died all those times. I had died and reappeared in the river. Just like…” Henry let his words slow down as he developed a sudden interest in his hands.

“Me…” Lucas let the word fall from his lips just as slowly.

Henry nodded and took a deep breath. Then he lightly rapped his knuckles on the table and stood up.

“I believe this would be a good time to tell you about my first death,” Henry started, “It all started 200 years ago…”

Lucas listened intently. He noticed that Henry’s story was very well rehearsed, like the man told it to himself over and over to convince himself it wasn’t a lie. Even the way Henry moved around the room as he spoke seemed acted out to the very hand gesture. 

“And now you know about as much about my-” Henry cut himself off the continued, “our condition, as I do.” 

Lucas didn’t say anything for a minute or two, leaving Henry to sit down behind his desk again and wait. He started fiddling with his hands

“So…” Lucas spoke up, “We’re like super heroes.”

“I guess you could say that.” Henry said, looking up from his hands.

“Do we have any other powers besides not dying?” 

Henry shot Lucas a look, “No.”

Lucas snapped his fingers, “Darn.” He laughed trying to lighten the mood, “I guess that means we’ll be spending a lot of time together huh, Doc?”

“Yes we will. Maybe we could finally figure out the reason for this curse.”

“Is it really that bad?” Lucas asked, his smile falling from his face.

“Trust me, Lucas, when you’ve lived as long as i have, it starts to feel like a curse.” Henry got a far off look. 

Abe came down with tea a moment later. The tea was cold due to Abe’s waiting until the two immortals were done with their conversations.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this fic!  
> Next chapter should be out in a week or two 
> 
> I take prompts!  
> Thecoyotetrickster.tumblr.com


End file.
